


awkward tears

by Banira



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Art, Comfort, Digital Art, Dreams and Nightmares, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banira/pseuds/Banira
Summary: ❤︎ My art for the xv bookclub exchange.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 17
Kudos: 23
Collections: FFXV Book Club 2020 Holiday Exchange





	awkward tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akumeoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/gifts).



> For Akumeoi ❤︎ I hope you like it.

"The awkward tears that  
kept dripping down, I have to face them  
as they fill my daily life.  
Carving strongly inside my heart,  
the days penetrate  
and dry the water drops.  


I had the feeling there was something I could do.  
I was looking for something I could do.  
Now it’s just too late for someone to shake me.  
I’m left behind."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm 100% convinced that Noctis has a lot of nightmares and I am also convinced that Prompto tries all to calm him down and help him through all this whenever he can. Noctis probably usually tries to not wake him or the bros but sometimes Prompto notices and sometimes he holds him close.  
> In the morning they probably won't talk about it. 
> 
> So, this is my first time doing an exchange here on Ao3 and first time posting art here.  
>  _Lyrics from Oldcodex "[painting of sorrow](https://hakuchuumu6.com/2019/11/28/painting-of-sorrow-oldcodex/)" (link to fan translation)_


End file.
